Crisis Navideña
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Ryoma ha golpeado accidentalmente a Santa Claus, y deberá reemplazarlo con la ayuda de Sakuno y Tezuka. Un fic de lo más sanito


_**Crisis Navideña**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**He aquí el Especial de Navidad . **

**Ryoma: Que planea tu distorsionada mente esta vez? ¬¬**

**- Recordaré dejar la puerta con llave para la próxima vez u.u**

**Ryoma: No importa, de todos modos entraré u.u**

**- Eso se llama violación a la privacidad ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Me encanta violar las reglas nn**

**- También a la gente? o.o**

**Ryoma: Ejem! ¬//¬… no**

**- Aburrido u.u**

**Ryoma: Yo no soy aburrido ò.o**

**- Si lo eres ¬w¬**

**Ryoma: Qué te hace decir eso? ¬¬**

**- Veamos, tu actitud, tus gustos, tus acciones, tu ropa, tu cara, tu gato… bueno, todo menos tu papá, él me cae muy bien . Nunca escucharás a "Nanjiroh" y "aburrido" en la misma frase … bueno, excepto "El hijo de Nanjiroh es aburrido" pero o.o…**

**Ryoma: Ya basta! Mejor vayamos a tu fic ¬¬**

**- Mejor, eso no es para nada aburrido n.n**

**Ryoma: ù.ú**

**-_Yo no estoy loco .- _**

- Era Noche Buena, y las calles estaban desiertas. Todos esperaban con ansias, refugiados en el calor de su hogar, las doce campanadas, el aviso de la llegada de Santa Claus… todos esperaban, excepto un joven que caminaba solitario por el blanqueado parque de la cuidad.

- Aquel viejo no existe, mira que llenarles la cabeza a los niños con ésas mentiras- Murmuraba éste, mientras observaba a través de las ventanas como los niños no despegaban la vista del reloj. – Y pensar que yo pasé por eso u.u- Ryoma suspiró fastidiado, recordando una Navidad de varios años atrás, donde su padre, en un intento por demostrarle la existencia de Santa, se vistió con el conocido traje rojo y trató de entrar por la chimenea... una chimenea angosta. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de su padre, pidiendo ayuda y el sonido de las sirenas de la compañía de bomberos.

Revisó su reloj y con desgano supo que debía volver. A pesar de que no tenía ánimos para fiestas, sus Sempais ya habían organizado todo para la celebración en la casa de Eiji, así que ahora tenía que ir al templo para buscar su regalo. – Ése Fuji-sempai, siempre metiendo en aprietos a todos- Syusuke había propuesto un intercambio de obsequios, y para hacerlo más parejo y justo, lo hicieron al azar, y para la sorpresa de todos, la Sra. Sumire y Sakuno también se habían apuntado a la actividad. Ryoma gruñó por lo bajo, de los once pequeños papeles que habían, él tuvo que sacar el que decía Sakuno. No es que le molestara pero ¿Qué le iba a regalar? Fue la pregunta que se formó en su mente al abrir el papelito. Si le hubiera tocado cualquier de los otros sempais, se le hubiera hecho infinitamente más sencillo.

_**Eiji: Un gato**_

_**Momoshiro: Una hamburguesa**_

_**Inui: Una libreta nueva con lápiz incluido**_

_**Kaoru: Una serpiente o una pañoleta nueva.**_

_**Kawamura: Algún utensilio de cocina.**_

_**Fuji: Un cactus**_

_**Oishi: Cualquier cosa, él lo valoraría de todas formas.**_

_**Tezuka: Podría decirle "Me convertiré en el pilar central de Seigaku", él sabía que estaría satisfecho con eso.**_

¿Pero Ryuzaki¿Qué le gustaba a la chica? Estuvo gran parte de la semana anterior reuniendo valor para preguntarle, pero si lo hacía la joven descubriría que su amigo secreto era él, y no era la gracia. Después pensó en consultarle a Osakada, pero su persona correría un peligroso riesgo, así que abandonó la idea tan rápido como se le ocurrió. Así que ya resignado y fastidiado, le compró un chocolate, después de todo, a todos les gusta el chocolate ¿no?.

Subió las escaleras del templo y entró a su casa, buscó el regalo y salió antes de que su padre lo viera. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de entrada, reparó en una oscura figura que se movía en SU techo. Hizo una mueca de vergüenza, su padre nuevamente intentaba meterse por la chimenea. Volvió a entrar a la casa, y cuando salió estaba con raqueta y pelota en mano. Miró a todos los lados, asegurándose de que ni su prima ni su madre lo viera, y la verdad ni Karupin se veía por los alrededores. Fijó su vista ambarina en la gran figura de la chimenea, apuntó, y lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que su padre se cayera, y con un poco de suerte, se rompiera algo.

- Le di- Murmuró con una sonrisa, y sonrió un poco más al escuchar un golpe seco en la nieve. Con toda tranquilidad fue a guardar su raqueta y después fue a echar un vistazo a su padre, que se encontraba tirado en la nieve. Se acercó más, y cuando se fijó bien, su cara se puso pálida al ver a quien realmente le había dado. – El frío me hace alucinar, debe ser eso o.o- Se dijo a sí mismo, esperando convencerse.

- ¡Tú¿Con qué razón me has tirado aquella pelota?- Preguntó con enfado mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero cuando afirmó su pie en el suelo, cayó sentado.- ¡Si hasta me has torcido el tobillo!-

- Pero- pero…. ¿Tú quién…? o.o-Ryoma miraba asombrado como aquel viejo panzón y de barba blanca se sacudía la nieve de su rojo traje.

- ¡Por favor¿Acaso ya no crees en mi? ¬¬- Ryoma lo quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, y no respondió- Lo sabía, los niños de ahora pierden su inocencia a muy temprana edad. ù.u –

- ¿De verdad tú…? No, tú no puedes ser- ¡Ah!- Ryoma se cayó sentado al ver como algo aparecía de repente frente a ellos.

- No se asusten, no me ha pasado nada grave n.n- Le decía Santa a los nueve preocupados renos mientras Ryoma contemplaba incrédulo el hermoso trineo al que estaban sujetos los animales.

- Estaba seguro de que el exceso de Ponta no tenía efectos secundarios O.O- Murmuró Ryoma mirando a santa, los renos y el trineo.

- ¡Tú!- El Príncipe se sobresaltó, y se asustó un poco de las terribles miradas que le mandaban los renos, en especial el de la nariz roja. – Tendrás que pagar por esto-

- ¿Y-Yo..? o.o-

- ¡Claro que tú¡Fuiste el culpable de esto! ¬¬- Dijo apuntando a su pierna- Así que…- Ryoma tembló-… deberás reemplazarme-

- ¿Reemplazarte…?O.o- No tenía idea de que hablaba.

- Si, en entregar los regalos que me faltan ù.u-

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Él¿Viajando por el mundo para repartir regalos?

- Pero tienes un poco de suerte, sólo me faltan algunas casas de ésta cuidad, ya que como debes saber, los horarios son diferentes en todo el mundo-

- Pero- pero- pero… ó.ò-

- ¡No hay pero que valga!-

- Pero yo debo entregar un regalo- y los sempais- y Ryuzaki-

- Estarás de vuelta para poco más de Medianoche, así que no hay excusa alguna. ¬¬U-

- ¡Yo no iré con ésos ciervos! ù.u- Los renos gruñeron y Ryoma se alejó algunos pasos.

- No te preocupes, ellos tampoco quieren estar contigo -

- ¿Entonces en qué iré? o.o?- Ryoma se sentía estúpido hablando con un hombre que supuestamente era pura fantasía.

- Te prestaré el trineo, y debes conseguirte a alguien para que tire de él.- Ryoma sonrió malignamente, ya tenía pensado a la persona para este trabajo, ésta noche la pasaría en grande.

- Quiero que venga Tezuka-Buchou a ayudarme a jalar el trineo- Santa presionó su rosada nariz, y con un ¡Puff!, Tezuka Kunimitsu hizo acto de presencia.

- ¿Pero qué…? ò.o- Tezuka miró el lugar completamente confundido- ¿Echizen?- Ryoma aguantaba a duras penas su sonrisa, y el capitán lo miró seriamente.

- También me ayuda un duende, así que necesitas a otra persona para que te ayude- Kunimitsu volteó sorprendido al escuchar aquella grave voz, y si no fuera por que estaba Echizen, hubiera dejado ver aquel tic en su ojo.

- Mmm…- Ryoma meditó cual sería ésa otra persona que podía acompañarlo… y Sakuno apareció en su mente. Ryoma sabía que guardaba algunos sentimientos por ella, y ésta sería su oportunidad perfecta para conocerla mejor, además que no quería a ninguno de los otros sempais para que lo acompañaran.- Ryuzaki… -//- - Santa volvió a presionar su nariz, y de la misma forma que Tezuka, apareció… ¿¡La Sra. Sumire?!.

- ¿¡Qué sucede?! O.O- La entrenadora miró acusadoramente a Ryoma y Tezuka. El Príncipe estaba pálido.

- ¡Me refería a Sakuno! Ò//o-

- Bueno, no soy TAN adivino u.u- La Sra. Sumire volvió a desaparecer y en su lugar dio acto de presencia Sakuno, quien miraba asustada los alrededores.

- Ehhh … ó.ò …o.o… ¿Ryoma-kun¿Tezuka-sempai?¿Santa…?... O.O esperen ¿Santa Claus+.+ - Ryoma frunció el ceño al ver como Sakuno observaba roja de emoción al viejo panzón ése.

- ¡Vaya¡Por lo menos aún hay gente que cree en mí! -

- ¿Pero quién es él? ò.o- Preguntó Tezuka de lo más fastidiado.

- Oye tú ¿acaso no tuviste niñez? ¬¬- Tezuka miró a Santa serio.

- Bueno ya, que me está dando sueño ò.ó- Apuró Ryoma. Santa se aclaró la garganta.

- Éste joven los ha elegido a ambos para una importante misión: Salvar la Navidad u.u- Tezuka miró asesino a Echizen, y Ryoma supo que su capitán era capaz de destruir su tan querido "pilar".- Tezuka Kunimitsu será el Reno- Tezuka se sonrojó de furia, y Ryoma se alejó algunos pasos, hasta quedar justo al lado de Sakuno.- Y la niña linda y tierna de aquí n.n… – A Sakuno le volvieron a brillar los ojos-… será el duende, quien ayudará a Santa a repartir correctamente los obsequios-

- +.¿Lo acompañaré a usted¿En su trineo?-

- Nop, yo me iré a casa a que me curen mi torcedura n.n-

- o.o ¿Entonces quién será Santa?- Ryoma carraspeó.- ¿Ryoma-kun? o.o…-

- Si, yo ù.u- Sakuno se sonrojó nuevamente, pero esta vez por que estaría "casi" a solas con su secreto amor.

- Bueno, hemos perdidos minutos valiosos, así que deben alistarse n.n- Santa otra vez presionó su nariz, y Sakuno observó asombrada como en un santiamén estaba vestida con unas mallas verdes en sus piernas y brazos, y sobre éstas una falda corta y una chaqueta del mismo color .Sobre su cabeza apareció un tierno sombrero de duende, y en su cintura un gran cinturón café.

- Woh… o.o- Observó asombrada sus zapatitos que enroscaban sus puntas (N/A: Es el típico traje de duendecito u.u) . Ryoma giró su rostro sonrojado, en su opinión la chica estaba demasiada tierna con aquel traje.

- Es tu turno nn- Dijo Santa, y Ryoma sintió horrorizado como su ropa sufría un cambio. Seh, estaba con el traje de Santa, aunque menos mal que no le agregó la panza.

- Ya, me gusta el rojo, pero esto ò.o….- Al contrario de Ryoma, Sakuno pensó que éste se veía adorable.

- Tú no te escapas ¬¬ - Tezuka se paró en seco al escuchar como el viejo se dirigía a él. había arruinado su huida.

- ò.o Yo no haré esto, soy el capitán de Seigaku y…- No pudo seguir hablando al sentir como los demás se hacían más grandes ante sus ojos. Pero frunció el ceño al ver como Echizen sonreía divertido. - ¿Qué miran? ò.o-

- Tus cuernos- Le respondió Ryoma sin quitar su sonrisa.

- Eh… Tezuka-Sempai o.o, debería mirar sus… emmm… pies n.nU- Le dijo Sakuno dubitativa. El capitán bajó su mirada, y se encontró con cuatro lindas patitas con pezuñas.

- Oh no o.o….-

- Oh si n.n . ¿Qué mejor animal para tirar un trineo que un reno? – Dijo Santa.

- Le dices a alguien sobre esto y vivirás la más negra Navidad Echizen ò.o- Ryoma borró al instante su sonrisa.

- Ahora que están todos, podré irme tranquilo. ¡Feliz Navidad!- Y con eso se esfumó en la nada.

- Y… ¿Por qué terminamos así? o.o- Preguntó Sakuno inocentemente.

- ¿Echizen? ¬¬- El Reno con lentes fijó su letal mirada en Ryoma.

- Es una larga historia ù.uU-

…………………………………………To Be Continued………………………………..

* * *

**Lo sabía! Nunca podré hacer un One-Shot T.T!!!!!!!!! Espero que SI termine en el próximo capítulo u.u. Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado mi primer fic con caritas **

**Ryoma: Eso es muy poco profesional ù.u**

**- ¿Cómo rayos haces para entrar? ò.o **

**Ryoma¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¬¬**

**- ¿El qué?**

**Ryoma: Soy Ryoma Echizen ù.u El mejor tenista juvenil del mundo ò.o**

**- Sí, lo que tú digas u.u **

**Ryoma: ¬¬**

**- ¿Sabes? Quiero estudiar Psicología el año entrante, así que te usaré como conejillo de indias para mi beneficio académico **

**Ryoma: A mí nadie me usa ¬¬**

**- Eso lo veremos ¬¬ . Ya verás como para el próximo capítulo tengo un análisis completo de tu mentecita.**

**Ryoma¡Apuestas? ò.o**

**- Dale! ¬¬ Si yo gano, tendrás que comportarte como un buen anfitrión para una visita que tendré dentro de poco ¬¬**

**Ryoma¡Bien! ¬¬ Pero si pierdes yo haré un fic con tu cuenta! **

**- o.o…. ehhh….**

**Ryoma¡Vamos! ¬w¬**

**- ¡Perfecto! ù.u**

**Ryoma: Entonces nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Majajajajajaja ¬w¬" (Ryoma se va)**

**- Vaya lío en que me he metido o.o. Bueno, ahí veremos en el próximo capítulo quien es el winner. Bye bye! **

**P.D: El estilo de escribir es diferente, así que os ruego me disculpen n.n.**

**PD: se que no estamos en navidad.. pero ¿que importa )**

**_¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!_**


End file.
